company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Coming Soon/Now Available IDs
1993-2002? GW201H149.png GW203H150.png Adf1.PNG Cos.PNG Now_a.PNG After the logo is formed, the boxes would then slide away, the CTHV text would fade out, the blue background would fade out to the moving clouds and one of the following phrases would zoom in from the center of the screen: * COMING SOON TO A THEATRE NEAR YOU * COMING SOON TO HOME VIDEO * NOW AVAILABLE ON HOME VIDEO * NOW AVAILABLE Afterwards, a trailer with one of the following features would be played. Variants: *During previews, The CTHV logo is already formed and the bumper goes on as normal. *There is a variant before a additional footage clip, The moving clouds fades in and the text: "ADDITIONAL FOOTAGE" in a shining gold text zooms in to the center. *On Australian tapes, the logo would fade out and one of these would slide in from the top and bottom respectively. **COMING SOON (In a Bank Gothic Font) **NOW AVAILABLE (In a Helvetica Font) FX/SFX: The zooming out effects; nice CGI for the time. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: The same fanfare from the 1993 logo and a male announcer saying the clip-on. Music/Sounds/Voiceover Variants: *During the previews, the fanfare will be shortened. *On the Additional Footage bumper, The bumper is completely silent and has a different announcer. Availability: Very common even today. Seen on almost all videotapes, Laserdiscs, and DVDs from Columbia TriStar Home Video. Scare Factor: None. 1996-1998 GW204H151_(1).png GW204H151.png GW205H151.png After the logo is formed, the boxes would then slide away, the CTHV text would fade out, and one of the following phrases, in script, would zoom in from the center of the logo: * Coming Soon to a Theater Near You * Coming Soon to Home Video * Now Available on Home Video * Now Available Afterwards, a trailer with one of the following features would be played. FX/SFX: Simple but nice animation. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: The same fanfare from the 1996 logo and a male announcer saying the clip-on. Availability: Rare. C-T used this logo from 1996 to 1997, and as a result this was probably used on most releases. Sometimes it was alternated with the blue BG logo, so as always, keep your eye out. 1997-2000 GW200H150.png GW200H151.PNG GW200H152.PNG GW200H150_(1).png GW200H150_(2).png GW200H150_(3).PNG After the logo is formed, the boxes would then slide away, the CTHV text would fade out, and one of the following phrases, in script, would zoom in from the center of the logo: * Coming Soon to a Theater Near You * Now Playing in Theatres * Coming Soon to Home Video * Now Available on Home Video * Now Available Afterwards, a trailer with one of the following features would be played. Variant: On rare occasions, the following phrases will be in a different script font. FX/SFX: Great CGI. And if you thought this one was good, the next one is even more mind-blowing. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: During the beginning of its existence, it was pretty easy to spot. However, around 1998, this logo was no longer used as their standard logo, only being used for clip-ons and trailers. Scare Factor: None. 2001-2005 Rarely, letters would appear on top of the screen, and it, in regular font, with an announcer (Eric Gordon), would state the following (on VHS promos, half of the logo is playing in widescreen and the words are on the wide boxes): * Now Playing In Theaters * Coming Soon To A Theater Near You * Now Available on Video and DVD * Coming Soon To Video and DVD * Now Available * Coming Soon to Home Video Afterwards, a trailer with one of the following features would be played. Variant: On early Australian releases the logo plays normally and in the top right of the screen letters appear spelling "COMING SOON". FX/SFX: Of course, what's mentioned in the description doesn't cover the entire logo. Throughout the animation, the logos are artistically stylized, with mosaic and pixelization effects being used through the logo and a scrolling Matrix-like wall of typography appearing throughout. Also, the designers of the logo, Montgomery/Cobb, retouched the face of the Torch Lady and the wings of the Pegasus to make them look more realistic. The dissolves are done gradually, almost like wipes, and the logo seems to be divided up into five sections during the animation, before coming together as an actual logo at the end. The logo looks quite nice and artistic as a result. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: The same fanfare from the VHS variant of the logo with Eric Gordon saying the clip-on. Some tapes use the DVD fanfare. Music/Sounds/Voiceover Variants: * On the VHS trailer version of this logo, the clicking noise heard at the beginning of the regular VHS version of the logo is absent. Availability: Common on VHS and DVD releases released from the era. Some of them are still in print. The variant is seen on the 2001 Australian VHS of Charlie's Angels. Scare Factor: None. Nice fanfare and great logo concept make this a winner. 2005-2006 On the 2005 SPHE logo, one of the following phrases would fade in during the clouds portion of the animation with a male announcer saying the phrase. Afterwards, the rest of the animation plays as normal. * Coming Soon to Theaters * Now Playing in Theaters * Coming Soon to DVD and Video * Now Available on DVD and Video Afterwards, a trailer with one of the following features would be played. FX/SFX: Just great CGI. Music/Sounds: The same fanfare from the 2005 SPHE logo with a male announcer saying the phrase. Sometimes, the theme is played in low tone. Availability: Rare. Can be seen on 2005-2006 VHS tapes from the company. Scare Factor: Low. It's just good CGI animation.